


The Sleepover

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Sungwoon tries to relax and watch his favorite show, but a puppy climbs into his bed instead.





	The Sleepover

Sungwoon sat comfortably in his bed, iPad resting on his thighs. Dressed in only his favorite gray sweatpants that were tied below his belly button, Sungwoon was _chilling_. This was exactly the type of peaceful night he needed after four nights straight of “study sessions” with the guys. They always turned into “I-Can-Sing-Higher-Than-You” battles. Jaehwan always started them and of course Sungwoon was _never_ one to back down. 

Some alone time was definitely not a bad thing. 

He heard the front door of his dorm room open and assumed it was one of the guys. But then his bedroom door opened and a tall, wide shouldered man snuck in. Sungwoon furrowed his eyebrows, a quiet “What the…” slipping from his lips. He had no time to process what was happening before Daniel was practically sitting on his leg trying to lay down next to him. Sungwoon shuffled to the wall totally disoriented while Daniel scooted down the bed to make himself comfortable. When he finally settled in he turned in to face Sungwoon.

“Hi.” He whispered. Sungwoon stared at him dumbfounded- the perfect example of the :| emoji. “What are we watching?” Daniel’s eyes shifted to the iPad that lay forgotten in Sungwoon’s grip.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I got lonely.” He answered, sighing into Sungwoon’s pillow. Sungwoon could smell the mint on Daniel’s breath and for a second he thought, _Alright. I might let him stay._

“So you came here? To my bed?”

“Where else would I go? Now up.” He nudged Sungwoon’s head with his arm silently telling him to use his muscular arm as a pillow. “Now lay down.” He gently pushed Sungwoon’s head back down onto his arm. “Good.” Sungwoon’s obedience to Daniel’s commands were prompted by his confusion of the situation. “You want me to hold the iPad? Oh, Running Man? Good choice, hyung.” Daniel nuzzled Sungwoon’s head with his own. 

“Where are your friends?” Sungwoon asked, unused to such open displays of fondness.

“Out doing stuff probably.”

“Probably?”

“Shush! I can’t focus on the show!”

After a few minutes of uncomfortable embrace, Sungwoon gave into Daniel and fully relaxed. He became too captured by the show to pay any more mind to the big guy next to him who was currently running his fingers through Sungwoon’s hair. _If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em._

When the episode finished, Daniel put the device down behind Sungwoon and adjusted himself so his arm was still under Sungwoon’s head but he could prop himself up with his elbow. He took in Sungwoon’s sleepy eyes that were watching him and leaned down. Pressing his chapped lips to his hyung’s soft, pillowy ones, Daniel basked in this rare moment where Sungwoon would let himself be treated gently. Daniel moved his head to the right slightly, deepening the kiss. When they came up for air seconds later he said with suggestive eyebrows, “Hmm, should I take off my shirt too?” Sungwoon punched him in the gut but pulled him back down regardless, wrapping his right arm around Daniel’s neck. 

Before Daniel could press Sungwoon into the mattress any further, he pulled away taking Sungwoon’s plump bottom lip between his bunny teeth. (It was admittedly getting a bit more hot and steamy then either had planned.) He gave Sungwoon his cutest eyesmile, receiving raised cheekbones in return. He released Sungwoon’s lip and gave him one last strong, but affectionate peck. Flipping onto his back, he yanked Sungwoon onto his chest and they maneuvered around each other until Sungwoon had his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck and Daniel had his arm around Sungwoon’s waist. 

Sungwoon heard Daniel sigh contently and he smiled to himself. _Okay, this was pretty nice._

Unfortunately, ten minutes after they got into that _oh so romantic_ position they heard the front door open and Sungwoon’s arm that rested on Daniel’s stomach tensed; Minhyun was on the phone making his way to their room. Sungwoon jumped up, jabbing his hand right into Daniel’s ribs to pull himself upright.

“Get under!” He whisper-yelled, holding the edge of the blanket up. Daniel, clutching onto his stomach with a grimace, hid under the blanket and tried to make himself as flat as possible. When Minhyun walked in, Sungwoon pretended he was playing on his iPad. 

“Hey, hyung.” Minhyun said lowly. He walked over to his bed and Sungwoon greeted him back, mentally thanking him for not turning on the lights. “You’ve been here all night?”

“Yep, just watching Running Man,” Sungwoon startled when his elbow accidentally connected with Daniel’s forehead. He let out a tiny “ah!” and Sungwoon rubbed his face in apology through the blanket. 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Minhyun told him as he left the room. 

Sungwoon removed the covers and Daniel inhaled deeply.

“What kind of abuse is going on in here?” Daniel whispered, mock-agitated. 

Sungwoon chuckled, “Sorry.” 

When Minhyun returned, the both of them were huddled under the covers, holding their breaths to keep from giggling. Minhyun had a tendency of always facing the wall when he slept and once he was asleep he was out for the entire night so they waited a few minutes until they were certain he had drifted into dreamland before resurfacing again. 

Sungwoon checked on Minhyun while Daniel said, “Wow. How exciting!” with an innuendo filled cheesy smile. Sungwoon shook his head in disbelief because _What happened to my peaceful night?_ He pecked Daniel on the lips and bid him goodnight. Daniel placed his face close to Sungwoon’s on the pillow and threw an arm and leg around him. 

“Goodnight, hyung.”

“Ugh.”

* * *

At 7:58 the next morning, Sungwoon woke up to a heavy arm across his throat. He tossed it off annoyed and gathered all of Daniel’s limbs under the blanket just in time to hear Minhyun’s alarm go off. He pulled the covers over their heads and dropped to the pillow. He listened as Minhyun arose quietly and ambled out of their shared room.

Finally, the night was over and better yet, they didn’t get caught. Sungwoon smiled sleepily and fell back asleep to the sound of Daniel’s early morning mumbles.

* * *

**_Epilogue:_ The Spoons**  


• Summary || _The spoons are disappearing in Guanlin’s room. ___

____

“We’re on the last spoon again.” Minhyun comments. 

____

“How are the spoons disappearing from my kitchen?!” 

____

“Our kitchen,” Minhyun corrects offhandedly. 

____

“Whatever!” Jisung shrieks. “What is that boy doing with them?” 

____

“The last time I was in there I saw them building a tower of spoons.” 

____

Jisung does a double take. Even Minhyun looks up from his theory textbook. 

____

“Good morning,” The unexpected overnight guest says kindly. The roommates share a look before observing the sleepy faced boy. 

____

“You were here the entire night?” Minhyun asks. 

____

“Yeah.” Daniel chirps. 

____

“How did you not know?” Jisung says to Minhyun. The latter gives him a puzzled shrug in response. 

____

“I was with Sungwoon hyung when you came in so he pushed me under the-” 

____

“GOOD MORNING!” Sungwoon comes in fully dressed, backpack securely on his back, grabs Daniel by his biceps and forces him out the door. “AND GOODBYE!”

____

The remaining two stare at each other with open mouths. Jaehwan stumbles out of his shared room into the kitchen. 

____

“Where are the spoons?” 

____

“And we still don’t know where the spoons are!” Jisung yells exasperated. Minhyun goes back to his textbook, shaking his head. It was only nine o’clock. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> Good news! I finally learned how to format on this place :D


End file.
